Missing
by Eliza-Pop
Summary: Merlin has gone missing, nobody knows where or why. Soon the King has to bring in the expert, Merlins mother. Un-betaed, oneshot. Read and review?


It was a wonderful day. Magic had been returned to the land and Merlin had been promoted to court sorcerer. There had been a festival held in his honour, with many of the druids helping provide magical entertainment. It was a long night filled with cheer. Through the festivities nobody noticed that Merlin slipped away early on.

…

"Gwen, have you seen Merlin?" Arthur had been storming the castle for hours. "His first council meeting as Court Sorcerer and he doesn't even bother to show up!" Gwen stopped to sooth her husband convincing him Merlin must have a good reason. Hours later the whole castle knew.

Merlin was missing.

They suspected he had been kidnapped during the merriment of the previous night, nobody was sure when he had last been seen. They searched through the night, many of the townsfolk now helping. They searched all over the city for any clues but there were none.

Over the coming week wilder theories began to surface: Emrys' purpose was to restore magic to the land- and with that done he had ceased to exist, beings who were not of this earth had kidnapped him, he had accidentally turned himself into the roast pig that everyone ate at the party, he was fighting off another Morgana attack, he was fighting off another Morgana attack without his magic wielding only a rotten fish and a tankard of rosewater, Morgana had kidnapped him for her own purposes, Morgana had forced him to elope with her, Morgana had forced him to elope with her and adopt a druid boy, sorcerers of the future had achieved time travel and wished to meet the reason they can exist freely, Merlin had willingly eloped with Morgana kidnapping/adopting a druid boy along the way and moved to the future where they were regarded as royalty, and that he was at a tavern somewhere. These were to name but a small fraction of the wild theories.

As the fortnight since his promotion drew to a close they resigned themselves to the possibility that they may not find him. With this they tried one last thing.

They bought in his Mother.

Upon her arrival Hunith looked worried out of her mind; she had no idea where her son might be.

"I think I might go to his rooms? See if there is anything that might suggest where he has gotten to."

With that everyone in the area got the same look across their face, we didn't _look for clues _in his bedroom. So they all followed Hunith in the hope that she might shed some light on his whereabouts.

She slipped into the chambers and remained in there some time. Everyone in the corridor waited with baited breath, had she found something? Eventually she quietly edged her way through the barely open door with a small smile on her face. Looking directly at Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, "Did _anyone_ actually check inside Merlins room?" She was met by a sea of embarrassed faces. Someone spoke out quite loudly enquiring if she had found something to help. With that her face snapped around and she fixed her eyes on whoever had asked the question. Sir Leon was trembling under the fierce gaze of a protective mother, "Shh, he's sleeping."

The whole corridor practically shook with the metaphorical collision of near 50 jaws with the floor. Arthur was the first the barge at the door, "You've got to be kidding me, two bloody weeks and he was in his room?" Soon half of the citizens of Camelot had made their way into Merlins room.

This turned out to be quite the surprise for poor Merlin who was slowly gaining consciousness again. He stretched and wiped at his still closed eyes, only to shut them and rub at them repeatedly when he saw the number of people they had fitted into his room. When he realised he wasn't seeing things his eyes turned to Arthur who was standing at the front of the crowd.

"You've been sleeping _all _of this time? The whole two weeks? We've been worried sick about you!" Arthur stropped and made towards him as if to inflict pain, but he was stopped by Merlins small outburst which everyone looked upon in awe

"Polish my armour, wake me up on time, get my breakfast/lunch/dinner/supper/wine, sharpen my sword muck out the stables, help Gaius heal the sick and injured, clean my bedroom because I cant pick up after myself, wash the sheets, get me a bath, pack the bags were going hunting, pack the bags were off to fight this evil magical creature, help feed all my knights while setting up camp and collecting the firewood, tend to the horses, write my speeches, attend my speeches, look interested at my speeches, keep my goblet full at my speeches, and for that matter all feasts, pack the bags and ready the horses were off to fight bandits/vengeful sorcerers/people with too much time on their hands and fancy a bit of Camelot, help me save the city from Morgana, raise my spirits so I don't give in on saving the city from Morgana, and on top of all that the stables need mucking out again! It's a wonder I did all of that without using magic!

"Lets not forget, sneak around in the dead of night committing treason to save your backside from known threats, sneak around in the dead of night committing treason to save your backside from _unknown _threats, further my education in magic for when a big threat comes along, raising a baby dragon who I don't see nearly enough, cleaning out Gaius' leech tank, deliver these medicines, collect these herbs, defeat Morgana magically, save Camelot from Morgana, defeat bandits/vengeful sorcerers/people with too much time on their hands and fancy a bit of Camelot, collect Gwaine from the tavern, drag his drunken butt back to his chambers, collect the rest of your knights from the tavern to take them all back to their chambers, remember to feed myself, remember to wash myself, remember to make sure Gaius is ok.

"I never got any bleeding sleep as your servant!"

**A/N**

Thank you wonderful people for reading this far, I hope you liked it, just the mini nervous breakdown I see Merlin having when his catching up on many years of sleep is interrupted. Hopefully it was funny, review and tell me what you thought? I would love you forever!


End file.
